


Fleeting

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [14]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Lorena doesn't think much of Sookie.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Lorena Krasiki, Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "enemy" theme at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)

Sookie Stackhouse wasn’t just the enemy, she was nothing more than food, and Lorena couldn’t help but loathe her with all her being. The girl had the audacity to think she could ensnare her Bill away from her.

She was dangerously mistaken, and Lorena would show her just how unimportant Sookie really was. She was fleeting, and when Bill regained his senses, they’d enjoy Sookie together, drain her dry and lick the remnants of her blood off her bones and flesh.

Soon, Sookie would just be another trifling memory, another mistake for Bill to regret for a measly hundred years.  



End file.
